


De pietate sera

by bunnymircea



Series: How far can we go [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dysphoria, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, afab terminology for trans male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymircea/pseuds/bunnymircea
Summary: Sometimes she likes to tease him and mock his desperation, enjoys being a little mean before he’s granted permission to touch her. But tonight the night is not early and not even during rituals can time be stopped. It’s fine like this too, when he gets what he asks for.After all, he’s no prayer, and she’s not about to risk letting his reverence go to waste.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: How far can we go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	De pietate sera

'Touch starved' might not really be the best word to describe him because if he really was, he would have dropped dead a while ago now, she thinks.

Shuichi is not exactly touch starved in the way that he can deal with not being touched —he seems, in fact, happiest when he isn’t being touched most of the time— but he is always willing to have her feel him up, even to the point where she notices him fighting his desire to uphold his comfortable personal space against his willingness to let her touch him. It’s cute.

As the weeks go by in this academy they have been kidnapped in, she along with everyone else has learnt that they don’t seem to be in mortal danger and the atmosphere has relaxed enough that she’s now spending most of her time either playing the piano or with Shuichi. They have gotten to know each other better, and what she once thought she saw in him was just the need for comfort of someone put into a foreign, dangerous situation, turned out to be something ingrained deeper in his nature.

She knows others have picked up on it too, at least to some degree, from the way they tease him about the way he seems to enjoy “being told what to do”. Whether they truly believe him to have such dispositions or are just joking around is hard to say, but fact of the matter is that they tease him about it just as much as the both of them get teased for being a couple. Kaede thinks that one’s kind of fair, really. She can understand how someone would think it’s weird that they started dating in a situation like this. But the way she and Shuichi connected was deep and unlike anything else she had experienced, like they were made for one another. As much as she misses her parents and her former life, she can’t say she hates it here, if only because of the simple, genuine joy she feels when she’s around him. The thought is a bit scary, but she’s confided in Shuichi about it and he easily admitted he felt the same. Knowing the kind of relationship he has with his family though, Kaede thinks they must be having extremely different emotional experiences about it, but she doesn’t bring that up, not wanting to upset him. Besides, having a complicated relationship with your parents is one thing, but seeing how that seeps into your psyche and sexuality... she’s very much not going to be forcing that can of worms open unless she’s asked to.

It’s not like she finds it creepy or wrong, though. It’s quite enjoyable being trusted so much by someone put in a vulnerable position of their own accord. He trusts that she’ll take care of him, and there’s nothing she wants more than to be loved and appreciated for what she can give him. And, well, the fact that he’s this touch starved makes it easy to toy with him... No, no, not touch starved per se. Just needy for her touch. The way he shivers in delight under her hands makes her shiver in return. Him being so needy and her being so needed, Kaede feels like they’re a match made in heaven. And she wants to make him want and need her more.

When it’s already late past nighttime, she brings him into her room and touches him gently, takes off his clothes with the promise to sate the hunger and desire deep inside, wordlessly coaxing him into relaxing, until he’s naked, both shaking and breathing deeply, nicely eased into subspace.

Kaede kisses him deeply. His lips open effortlessly, body pliant under her touch, ready to take on whatever he’s given.

Kissing him is always so fulfilling, serving as a carnal agreement between the two that he’s given himself to her, that she can take full control of him and make him feel good. It’s not as much the power that excites her, but the feeling of being needed and being allowed to bring pleasure to a pliant, receptive body. Oh, how she loves knowing his every hitch and moan and whimper is produced because of her, only her, because he trusts her enough to be controlled.

She leans back away from the heated kiss and stares at his flushed face between heavy pants. He’s panting too. She touches the sides of his naked body, caressing his thin waist and making him shiver. He looks so dainty with his pale cheeks colored pink. She licks at his lips and he gasps. She chuckles.

“On your knees”, she commands.

Shuichi falls to the ground immediately, and she has to stop herself from laughing at the evident excitement in his face. His adoration is shameless as he waits, kneeling on the floor by the bed before he’s even asked to eat her out.

Sometimes she likes to tease him and mock his desperation, enjoys being a little mean and humiliating him into praising all her body before he’s granted permission to touch her. But tonight the night is not early and not even during rituals can time be stopped. It’s fine like this too, when he gets what he asks for. He’s no prayer and she’s not about to risk letting his reverence go to waste.

She guides his eager face to her sex with a firm grip on his head, before he can begin to beg.

All in all, she thinks worship tastes better between trembling thighs, even when it won’t bring salvation.

Shuichi doesn’t need any more invitation. he closes his eyes and leans forward until his light hands find thick thighs and his lips touch Kaede’s. She sighs and lets him do, pets and scratches his head lightly in encouragement as he works on her, producing wet sounds, making her smile and sigh and relax. And like always, at first, it’s just a pleasant warmth, a treat between her legs as she’s savored like candy, until it eventually starts feeling way too good, and she starts huffing and moaning mildly, frowning and tensing under the growing pleasure.

She likes it, she likes it so much when he worships her like this, quiet save for the sound of his own delighted moans against her sex, but she also can’t just let go like this without taking back control of her own pleasure, can’t allow an obedient, kneeling Shuichi to be experienced as anything else but desperate for her, can’t just take and not give back. 

With that thought in mind, Kaede pulls harshly on his hair, making him groan in pain. _Good_. She uses the grip on his hair to pull his head off her sex, making him gasp at the force with which he's being handled, yet his eyes remain obediently open in order to look up into hers, confused, dazzled, expecting.

She lets him await her instructions, takes her time enjoying the look of desire in his obscured eyes, the blush on his cheeks, the disheveled hair sticking to his sweat-slick skin, the mess of saliva and vaginal fluids covering his plush lips, chin, low cheeks. She traces his jawline with her right index and middle fingers, feeling the tension growing under his skin as time passes and he keeps waiting to be told what to do next.

"Stick your tongue out", she commands as her hand finally reaches his wet chin, pinching then lifting it up, forcing his head upwards.

He lets his mouth fall open, a timid tongue sticking out from between glossy-wet lips. His eyes are still transfixed on hers as he waits and waits and keeps on waiting to be told what to do next, obedient, docile, seemingly unwilling to disobey her commands, although Kaede is well aware that he gets a deeper, less virtuous enjoyment out of giving up all power to someone else. She is so lucky to be that person for him. To help him feel loved and desired.

She jams her index and middle fingers into his mouth making him jump a little bit and then she's pressing down on his wet tongue, careful not to make him gag but with enough force to make it uncomfortable and impossible to swallow around. A trail of saliva starts spilling out of the corner of his mouth. He stays still and lets the spit drip down, dirtying his skin.

"Beautiful baby", she mutters. He inhales deeply in response to the praise, his breathing proving unsteady as he does so.

"Now, what do we say to women who let us eat them out?”

She pulls her fingers out, only far enough so that he can babble his reply, chocked but immediate:

"T-thank you, mommy."

Kaede feels a shiver travel all the way down her legs. That's exactly right.

"Good boy."

She retracts her fingers away from his mouth completely but doesn't give him time to try and make himself look less messy before she's urging him forward again, hand still buried in his hair.

"Now back to my cunt. C'mon." Shuichi doesn't have to be told twice. He starts lapping and suckling again, eyelids fallen closed and frowning in deep concentration. "That's it", she moans. He's so good at this, so desperate to make it good for her, and so desperate to be guided into doing it _well_. 

Her thighs tremble with arousal. His baby boy just wants to please her so bad, his desire to perform well for her shining through the intensity of his tongue’s every movement,always attentive, making an effort to be the very best he can be for her, overtly seeking her approval. Kaede loves how much he seems to want her as much as he loves being praised. There really is no doubt that their love is meant to be.

Shuichi continues eating her out with enthusiasm, licking at her labia and suckling on her clit deliciously. She encourages him to focus there with a hand on the back of her head, and he happily obliges, swallowing around her clit. She moans in delight, close to orgasm.

As if nothing else was of importance this very moment, he focuses on his given task, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm until she reaches out with both hands this time and grabs firmly at his hair. Kaede lets her head fall back with a moan, not even bothering to look at him as she starts thrusting into his face, pressing her feet to the ground for leverage and using her forceful grip on his head of hair to fuck his mouth. Her lower belly feels hot with arousal and her thighs are threatening to clamp together around Shuichi's face. She's on the verge of orgasm and she wants him to _obey_.

"Feed", she urges, about to come. "Feed", and he's lapping at her desperately. " _Feed_ ". One, two, three thrusts of her hips and she's cumming into his mouth with loud moans, roughly securing his head against her throbbing cunt as she rides her orgasm against his eager tongue.

“That’s a good bitch,” she gasps, out of breath, letting her body fall on the mattress.

She lets him clean her up with his mouth as her heart slows down to a regular beating rate, twitching a bit in over-stimulation at the feeling of her vulva, her labia, her inner thighs being licked clean. He’s so obedient. He’s so good for her.

Shuichi sits on his ankles when he's done. Kaede sits up to look at him. His breathing is still a bit altered, and frankly he doesn't look any better than he did before. If anything, he looks worse. More aroused. He’s dying to come and luckily for him she loves making him regret that desire. She pats the bed by her side and requests:

"Come sit by my side." 

He complies. Kaede positions herself so she's sitting with her back against the pillows on the bed board as he sits between her legs, his back to her chest, naked skin to naked skin. His body is tangibly hot under her hands as she lightly sets them on his waist.

From there, she lets her hands roam over his body, feeling him up with feather-like touches as she kisses the top of his head tenderly. As she moves her hands, she grabs his right calf and throws his knee over her own bent right knee, spreading his legs wide over her body. He leans back and hides his face in her neck, bashful as if she hadn’t seen him naked ever before. Cute. She kisses the top of his head again and makes soft soothing noises at him as she looks down to observe is body up close. As expected he looks like he’s close to cumming already, if the signs of arousal of his body are any indicator thereof: droplets of sweat adorn his neck and shoulders, his chest raises and falls rapidly, his nipples are erect and so is his swollen clit, and the interior of his upper thighs is drenched in his own fluids. Kaede can’t help herself and reaches out with both hands to feel up the slick skin between his legs. He shivers. She smiles and kisses his earlobe before she starts massaging his thighs. A gentle, low promise is whispered into his ear:

“I’m going to touch you so good, yes? I’m going to feed your cunt so well”.

He moans at her words, the muscles of his thighs flexing on their own accord at her gentle touches, at her tender, insidious words. He just wants to make her mommy proud and get pampered. So easy to break. So, so cute.

She continues kissing his ear, the side of his neck, his jawline, all the while reaching over to the box on the bedside table with her right hand and digging through it. He usually isn’t keen on penetrative vaginal sex, but when he’s this aroused and desperate, she can convince him to swallow one of their toys up. Sometimes. She has to get him into the mood first, but _God,_ is it ever worth it. She finally finds the one dildo she was looking for, the thick purple one, and grabs it, taking it out of the box and bringing it down to face Shuichi’s wet pussy.

The moment he sees it, his body tenses up at once. A hoarse voice emits from his dry lips:

“Ah, Kaede... no, uh... not in-inside me, please...”

So he switched back to her given name and everything, huh. He isn’t going to be that easy to convince tonight. That only means she’ll have to be a bit more persuasive though.

“Baby boy”, she purrs into his ear, sultry and provocative, and allows her left hand to travel to his vulva, softly caressing his mound and outer labia. He lets out a soft gasp. He’s still tense. “Mommy just wants to feed you properly... wants to make you feel happy and full”.

“No... wait, I... don’t want it... inside...”, distracted by the stimulation on his sex, his words trail off.

“But your cunny is so wet, baby boy. It wants to be fucked so bad”, she grounds the palm of her hand against his clit and starts drawing circular motions over it as she speaks. He quivers in her arms. “C’mon, baby.” He weakly shakes his head no. She groans into his ear. “Your little cunt is so hungry. C’mon.” Before he can answer, she’s rubbing the rod against the interior of his labia, drawing small circles on his entrance with the end of the dildo. He hisses and throws his head back over her shoulder. After a few moments she notices that he’s not trying to pull away anymore. Now, that’s better. She rewards him with a moan to his ear: “You are sooo good for mommy, such an obedient little boy”, he moans at the praise, again wanting to be good for his mommy so bad. As Kaede teases his slit she observes his reactions: his body is _still_ tense but he’s not trying to fight back or talking anymore. That’s a green light.

Not tempting her luck, she immediately starts pushing the dildo in. He closes his eyes and arches in her hold, frowning. His lower lip trembles. Poor thing always needs more encouragement to take anything up his pussy.

“Relax, baby”, she coos into his ear. She hears him exhale in deep concentration, then his breath hitches up again when she rubs at his clit more decisively. His hips cant up into her touch. That’s good. She keeps pushing the toy into his wet cunt while stroking his clit, trying to distract him from any possible discomfort. When the toy is eased entirely into him, she stops all movement and allows him to catch his breath.

“That’s it baby, you are doing so well”, a chaste kiss to his temple and then a question: “How does it feel?”

“I...”, his voice is weak, still a bit breathless. He doesn’t continue the sentence, maybe he doesn’t want to, maybe he doesn’t know how. No matter. Mommy will help him talk.

“Does it feel big inside of you?”, she insists, angling the thick silicone rod upwards.

“I... y-yes...”, his voice is trembling. She starts shallowly thrusting the toy in and out, finding an easy rhythm, not touching his clit.

“Do you like being stretched out? Do you like when mommy stuffs your pretty little boycunt full?”

He whimpers and it sounds like he’s about to cry. Kaede wonders if this would be considered a good time to stop, but he isn’t asking her to and she really doesn’t want to, so she continues fucking into him, faster now.

Kaede notes his left thigh trying to close up and uses her left hand to push it down against the mattress, preventing him from closing his legs. He still won’t look between his legs, but she notices he’s trying to blindly get a hold of her hand. Kaede doesn’t stop moving the dildo inside him, deeper and faster, but eyes his movements curiously. He doesn’t usually demand anything from her other than being controlled and not allowed to demand anything, basically. So this is unexpected.

In the end he just reaches down and grabs her hand, shakily. She smiles brightly in realization.

“Aww, you wanted to hold hands?”

He nods bashfully into her neck. She feels warmth and affection blossom inside her chest and gives his temple a resounding smooch.

“Cutest baby”, she speaks softly into his ear, adoringly. “Cutest baby.”

“M-mommy...”, he whimpers, and it sounds like supplication. He’s so close.

She shushes him with gentle sounds and brings their intertwined fingers up to his chest, grabbing his hand tighter against it, over the frantic beating of his heart, and then she's picking up the pace with the dildo. His legs tremble. His whimpers become louder. She forces the toy all the way inside his pussy and holds it in place with her index and middle finger, using the pad of her thumb to rub at his clit, fast.

He lets out a high-pitched moan and starts moving erratically, rubbing himself against her finger. She whispers encouragement into his ear:

“C’mon, baby boy. Cum for mommy”.

And cumming he does, with a series of stifled moans against her neck and his toes curling in pleasure adorably. He pants heavily after his orgasm dies down, too exhausted to not collapse against her chest.

For a few moments she doesn’t move her hands, one delicately holding Shuichi’s by his heaving chest, the other securing the dildo deep inside his spent pussy. The rhythm of the silence after his high is marked by breathless pants, a beautiful diminuendo emptying the room of passion and giving place to something else, something different that Kaede can’t predict until it’s already happened. And in the afterglow of this tender piece, Kaede’s heart beats fast in expectation of ovation or rejection, and like a pietà his body slumps against hers in exhaustion, and she cradles him with firm but tense hands, and it feels like veneration that came too late.

That is until Shuichi snaps out of it and suddenly he’s jumping in her arms, kicking his legs, startled.

“O-out, get it out, please _out out out_ —”, his tone is high in distress.

Kaede is taken out of her trance and immediately takes the toy out. She tries to hug him close to calm him down, even though the position is difficult with Shuichi determined to cross his legs and cover himself as much as possible.

Remorse bites at Kaede’s heart. She reaches out to push the sweat-slick strands of hair out of his face and caresses his cheek lovingly. He looks up at her at the touch, still agitated.

“Shuichi, it’s just me”, she says in the softest voice possible.

He blinks. Gulps down. Closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath. Open his eyes again, looking less alarmed now. Kaede waits patiently as he gathers his thoughts and finally speaks:

“That was... a lot.”

Kaede chuckles. He smiles shyly.

“It was...”, she presses a soft kiss to his lips. Still, she isn’t sure it’s alright to just leave it at that, fearing something might not be completely right. When she leans back to talk, she’s serious, and tries to bring it up. “But I really need you to speak out clearly about what doesn’t feel good. You know this, right?”

“It... It felt good”, he says.

He doesn’t elaborate. She doesn’t push it.

“Okay”.

Shuichi smiles gently at her and hugs her tightly. They sit like that, in silence, for a few minutes.

“I love you, Kaede”.

“I love you too, sweetheart. So much”.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was so much fun lol
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed~


End file.
